five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
One week at Fredbear's
One week at Fredbear's is a fan game obviously based on FNAF (Five nights at Freddy's). Story The story takes place in 1983, when it inaugurated the Fredbear's family diner, from there you are a guard who investigates the behavior of animatronics night to see if they are innocent or not, you get a check after winning the game. Animatronics * Fredbear * SpringBonnie * Classic Freddy * Classic Bonnie * Classic Chica * Classic Foxy * Grub (the Lizard) Nights Night 1: The night one is only the basics, the player should check the doors and cameras, for only SpringBonnie and Fredbear are active, and Fredbear is not very active. Night 2: '''Tonight the classic Bonnie and classical Chica are active along with the previous ones, but SpringBonnie does not become as active as before. '''Night 3: From the night three the player needs to be more careful with Fredbear, since he is very active today with SpringBonnie. Night 4: '''On the night four who is active is the classic Foxy, and you should be very careful from there! '''Night 5: '''On this night all animatronics are inactive now only Fredbear and Grub's the active tonight, Grub behaves like each of animatronics (Note: if you win this night, you win the frist star on menu. 'Night 6: '''On the night six all animatronics are active, and tonight is very difficult (Note: If you complete this night, you win the secon star on menu). '''Night 7: '''Costumize your night! Phone calls '''Night 1: '''Hello ... hello hello, welcome to ''fazbear entertainment, uhh're starting your first night shift, uuuuuhhhh'll talk a shocking thing for you, the night we observe the animatronics acting weird, so do not open the night, but you have to investigate this mysterious case, right? We do not want to lose our precious customers ... We are working on new animatronics, uuuuh, they are Freddy, Bonnie and Chica, have another ... I think it is the Foxy ... they still need to be arranged in the head, it's kind pie, changing the subject, you have a protection system that would be doors, I promise we improve our system and increase this limited power, but I'm sorry, I'm not mechanical at last good luck and good night! '''Night 2: Hello again, I'm glad to see you alive, realized that the animatronics tried to attack you, you believe that? We are saddened by their behavior, our animatronics are very polite to the day, we are even considering closing this place, but Sr. fazbear is a very hard guy to convince, well, that's it for now, bye! * off connection * Night 3: '''Hello! Hello ... Uhhh, there was a catastrophe in this place, heard the bite of 83? It was in the newspaper yesterday, our reputation is falling very fast, shut for days until Sr. fazbear have any idea for this situation, a victim was bitten by Fredbear do not think that was the animatronic who did it! He would never do that, children were bullies who did this to the poor boy, we are going from bad to worse, I appreciate even help us here! Good evening! '''Night 4: '''Hello, I'm talking fast that perhaps will close, but we still need to know why the hell these animatronics do not stop with Peach on stage at night, keep up the good work! Good evening! '''Night 5: ''HELLO GUARD! I THINK YOU SHOULD TAKE MORE CARE NOW, IF YOU DO NOT KNOW ABOUT ME ... OR BETTER hahahahahah KNOW!'' * It's me! * Gallery Category:Games